In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures which have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow electrical signals. These signals are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A line-type thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet. The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to one of the cyan, magenta and yellow signals. The process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A problem has existed with the use of dye-donor elements for thermal dye-transfer printing because a thin support is required in order to provide effective heat transfer. For example, when a thin polyester film is employed, it softens when heated during the printing operation and then sticks to the thermal printing head, preventing donor transport. A slipping layer is typically provided to facilitate passage of the dye-donor under the thermal printing head.
Dye diffusion thermal printing requires intimate contact between the thermal head and the slipping layer of the dye-donor element to transfer as much energy as possible from the thermal head to the donor. More efficient heat transfer results in higher transferred dye densities and faster line times.
It is well known in the thermal printing art that particles can be used in the slipping layer to keep the thermal print head free of dirt and debris. The particles can be large organic particles or smaller inorganic particles. The abrasive action of the particles cleans the thermal print head.